This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/359,240 filed concomitantly herewith entitled "Electrical Terminal with Annular Section."
One typical way to effect electrical interconnection between essentially flat electrical articles, such as circuit boards, bus bars, and the like is by means of a bolted joint wherein torque is applied to the joint until a sufficiently low resistance results between the interconnected articles. Often it is necessary to apply a considerable force to the joint until a sufficiently low resistance results. The amount of torque required depends upon the electrical system in which the interconnection is being used. While a high mating torque may be applied to metal conductive members such as bus bars, the same amount of force when applied to an interconnection between a bus bar and a circuit board or two circuit boards may cause distortion of the circuit boards. It is desirable therefore to have a means to provide a low interface resistance that does not require a large amount of force applied between the two electrical articles that are being interconnected.
The area of electrical engagement between two flat articles typically is a single "circular line" of contact between the surfaces of the electrical articles or members at the joint where the bolt is attached. In actuality this "circular line" consists of a plurality of randomly located points in physical engagement and electrical contact between the corresponding surfaces. The number of points along this "line" contact depends upon the amount of force applied between the two articles, the surface finish and the flatness of the surface of the two members. It is desirable, therefore, to provide as many controlled parallel current paths as possible for the current to flow between the interconnected members.
The resistance between the mated surfaces is typically controlled by applying more force to increase the uniformity and width of the contact line or number of points in actual physical and electrical engagement between the members. The amount of force required at any one interconnection is generally determined by measuring the resistance after the interconnection is made and adjusting the force as necessary to achieve the desired results. It is desirable, therefore, to have a means whereby the amount of force required and the resistance of the interface may be calculated and predetermined before the interconnection is made.